Radio frequency (RF) spectrum is a valuable resource, in which different communication services vie for the frequency spectrum. Typically, frequency spectrum is not shared by different communication services. In other words, if frequency spectrum is allocated to a communication service, other communication services are not allowed to utilize the frequency spectrum even if the allocated communication service is not currently using the frequency spectrum.
There are a plethora of wideband services that are gaining popularity and consequently are demanding greater usage of radio frequency spectrum. For example, video streaming, data streaming, and broadband digital broadcast programming are increasing in popularity in wireless network applications, e.g., Internet protocol (IP) multicast services. To support these wireless applications, wireless broadcast systems transmit data content that support data services to many wireless terminals simultaneously. A Digital Video Broadcast (DVB) system is one example of a wireless broadcast system. A DVB system may support different video services including MPEG-2 multi-media services. A DVB system typically includes multiple cell transmitters (up to hundreds) that provide RF coverage for each cell.
What are needed are systems and methods that facilitate the usage of an allocated frequency spectrum when the frequency spectrum is not being utilized by an associated service with adversely affecting the associated service.